Enter Malchior!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new student comes to Ever After High, but can he and an old friend make amends? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this collaboration between Goldie, RD, and I. Thanks for the ideas, you two!**

**To guestsurprise: You're welcome, Amiga. :)**

**Ever After High belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Esmero, Vivo, Jocu, and Malchior belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Enter Malchior!**

Esmero smiled as he ran to greet his friend. They had been friends for years and just now Malchior had decided to come.

"So this is where you attend high school, hmmm?" Malchior said, now looking around.

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it?" Esmero smiled.

"It would take some getting used to for me," Malchior replied calmly. As he looked at the pictures and items on the wall, the others stared at the new student.

"I-Is he going to be coming here?" Apple asked.

"I think so," Rosabella replied.

"He's the son of Maleficent. The evil queen from Sleeping Beauty!" Cedar whispered.

"Why would he come here?" Cerise asked.

"Not sure. But at least let's make him feel welcome," Raven said, now walking up to the new student. His pale skin and striking gold eyes and dark black hair was something to behold. He was medium built with slight muscle and pointed ears. His fangs were barely noticeable and he wore a charming grin. His white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants appeared similar to Esmero's gypsy like clothing. "Hi. Welcome."

"Thank you," he said with a slight bow. "And who might you be?"

"Raven. Raven Queen," she smiled.

"Oh…the other evil queen's daughter," he said calmly, now smiling at her with a knowing grin.

"Well, I'm not into the evil part," Raven replied calmly.

"Understandable. I, too, am not into the dark magic realm. But I occasionally do have to force my hand," he said with a roll of his shoulder.

As the others crowded around and he introduced himself, he also got the attention of Jocu and the others from the tickle realm.

"He's at the school…," Jocu said lowly.

"I know. I'm glad he's decided to go there. He'll like it," Vivo said with a sad smile. Jocu looked at him.

"You know that you both need to make amends for what happened," Jocu said.

"I know that. But he probably won't talk to me again," Vivo said sadly.

"Yes he will. You both just need an understanding." Jocu said, now urging Vivo to teleport. Vivo nodded with Jocu and soon both were standing in the middle of the room. Malchior stepped back in surprise a bit but then looked a bit concerned as he turned to the Lauhinians in their midst.

"Vivo…what a surprise," he said softly.

"Yes, it's me, Malchior. It's been a bit," Vivo said calmly. Malchior shifted uncomfortably and Vivo took a step forward. "We need to talk."

"Why? It happened, Vivo," Malchior said.

Vivo only let out a sigh and snapped his fingers. Once the two were alone in a private room, Vivo turned to his friend.

"Malchior. I'm sorry that I missed that gala the other night. I know I told you I would help, but I couldn't make it," Vivo said. Malchior only tilted his head.

"It's nothing," Malchior shrugged it off.

"No…it is something, Malchior. You are very sad deep down because that was when you demonstrated your powers before your kingdom. As your friend, I promised to be there and I wasn't," Vivo said.

"Vivo, I understand. Things happen," Malchior said with a forced grin.

Vivo sadly walked over to him and hugged him. Malchior was stiff, but Vivo tightened his hug.

"Let those walls break down, my friend. I truly am sorry," Vivo whispered in his ear.

"But I forgive you! I'm fine!" Malchior explained, trying to be calm.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Jocu said, now walking in and gently phasing his hand into Malchior's chest. Malchior gasped as Jocu got a hold of his heart and gently squeezed it. Malchior let out a shout of somewhat pain and let a single tear escape down his face. He wasn't angry at Vivo, but he was very sad that his friend could not make it to the coronation. After a second, Jocu let go and the two cuddled Malchior, who tried not to be stiff. After all, he loved his friends and he knew that they cared for him. After a moment, they let go and the teen shifted a bit.

"You guys…it is really okay. I understand. I know that Vivo couldn't make it," Malchior tried to explain.

"But we know that you still wanted him there," Jocu said calmly, now walking forward. "You haven't met me before, but I am Vivo's brother."

"I had a feeling you were," Malchior smiled gently. The brothers then shared another hug with the teen and teleported back, where the others were waiting for them.

"Is everything okay?" Esmero asked, now seeing Malchior grin at him.

"Better than okay," Malchior replied, now feeling Vivo walk up and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Just reassuring my buddy here that I still care," Vivo winked. Malchior turned to him and winked.

"I know you do, Vivo….and I care about you too. Now enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go walk around," Malchior smiled, now walking with the group around the high school. Esmero only chuckled. Malchior was new on the scene and the entire high school was about to get a taste of the new teen!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Malchior and Esmero are my new OCs! And thanks Goldie and RD for your assistance! **

**To guestsurprise: Anytime, Amiga. Glad to help. I must say, I thoroughly am enjoying the Ever After High stories that you, Redbat132, and RD have written. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
